themicronationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Svarway
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Motto' N/A ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Anthem' N/A ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|East Svalbard ---- |- !Capital city |Svorholm |- !Largest city |Svorholm |- !Official language(s) |Norwegian, English |- !Official religion(s) |Judaism |- !Short name |Svarway |- !Demonym |Svarwegian/Svarvegian |- !Government |Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |- ! - Prince |Aare I |- !Legislature |National Assembly of Svarway |- ! - Type | - Unicameral |- !Established |May 2015 |- !Area claimed |Unkown |- !Population |over 500 |- !Currency |British Pound |- !Time zone |(GMT +1) |- !National drink |None |- !National animal |Cat |- !Patron saint |St Andrew |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| ---- None |} Svarway, formally known as the Republic of Svarway is a landlocked micronation located east of the Internal territory Svalbard. It was founded by current Prince Aare I as a new country project in May 2015, and has since formed a government which has rules over Svarway with a democratic approach. The capital since establishment is Svorholm, located in the north east of Svarway. Svorholm is home to the parliament of Svarway, and hosts many political parties of Svarway. The Republic is surrounded by Svalbard, Norway, the Arctic Ocean & Barents Sea. Compared to the west side of Svalbard, Svarway has a much lower population with a majority of people in Svarway living on the island of Nordaustlandet, the island the capital is located on. History Establishment The Republic of Svarway was established midday of the 11th of May 2015 and was declared by Prince Aare I later on that day. With that, Prince Aare I declared that several parties will emerge from Svarway to keep the nation's democracy, and form a government much like the United Kingdom. Politics and Government The Republic of Svarway is a Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy, much like the United Kingdom. Prince Aare I is the head of state of Svarway. The monarch has the right to be consulted, the right to encourage, and the right to warn. Svarway has a parliamentary government based on the Westminster system. The Svarwegian Parliament meet in the government HQ of Svarway in Svorholm, with meetings every month in which bills can be passed or rejected, and crucial subject matters can be brought up by MP's. Foreign Affairs Foreign affairs of the Republic of Svarway are taken seriously, and has yet to recognize a fellow micronation. Svarway has an embassy in the United Kingdom, Ireland, France, the Netherlands, Spain & Portugal. With a micronational status, these embassies are not considered official by government's of these nations. Svarway has no relations with other nations outside of Europe, and hasn't proclaimed a official foreign alliance with any micro-nation or nation alike. Svarway will launch several new embassies including the nation Svarway seceded from, Norway (Svalbard) and Cyprus. Despite controversy with the Svar Party the Prince Aare I has declared he wants an Israeli embassy to be located in Tel-Aviv prior 2016. Culture Svarway doesn't follow Norwegian tradition or culture, the only thing related culture wise between Svarway and Norway is the high amount of people in Svalbard who fish for a living. Svarway has no traditions or special holidays besides independence day, which is June 3rd. Nature With Svarway's small population is a booming wildlife, with the Arctic Fox, Svalbard Reindeer, Polar Bears and even Southern Voles. The Norwegian government when in control of Svarway tried to introduce the Arctic hare and muskox, yet both failed. There are fifteen to twenty types of marine mammals, including whales, dolphins, seals and walruses located in Svarway. Climate The North Atlantic Current moderates Svarway's temperatures, particularly during winter, giving it up to 20 °C (36 °F) higher winter temperature than similar latitudes in Russia and Canada. This keeps the surrounding waters open and navigable most of the year. The interior fjord areas and valleys, sheltered by the mountains, have larger temperature differences than the coast, giving about 2 °C (4 °F) warmer summer temperatures and 3 °C (5 °F) colder winter temperatures. Media Svarway hasn't been recognized through any media, and if filmed is usually named Svalbard and not Svarway, because of the lack of recognition through the media of Svarway. Svarway has been featured in the film Northern Lights by Philip Pullman. The fictional town of Fortitude, as portrayed in the 2015 TV series Fortitude (from UK's Sky Atlantic), is situated in Svalbard/Svarway.